Jake
Description and Personality: "He had quite tan skin and his hair looked like a curly blonde clown wig." He also has brown eyes and is about 5 foot 8 in height. Jake is a goofy,video game addict who is sometimes found being somewhat girly because of his mother's influence in his life. Age:16 History: Jake has lived in Sydney Australia all his life with his mother.His father had gone to war and had been killed right after Jake was born. Because he didn't have a father his mother made him watch all sorts of girly cartoons when he was little such as Kim Possible,Atomic Betty,Power Puff girls, and many others. He was banned from watching the shows he wanted to watch such as Spider Man,American Dragon,Batman,Transformers, and so on. Relationships: Amy: Battle of the Elements: Jake gets along with Amy pretty well and think's she'd go good with Bryce but never really says anything like that. Blast to the Past: Author's Note:Will reveal in time. Bryce: Battle of the Elements: Bryce is Jake's best friend. He loves playing video games with him till 4 AM and doing tricks with him on the Trampoline. He also likes having contest's to find out who's the most sexy to girls. Blast to the Past: Author's Note: Will reveal in time. Alex: Battle of the Elements: Jake see's Alex as Bryce's little sister who tags along with her brother sometimes. Blast to the Past: Author's Note: Will reveal in time. Belle: Battle of the Elements: Jake has a huge crush on Belle for the longest time of his life but has gotten over her and moved on. Blast to the Past: Author's Note: Will reveal in time. Saphfire: Battle of the Elements: Jake basically just see's Saphfire as the Fire Witch and thats all.. Blast to the Past: Author's Note: Will reveal in time. Emily: Battle of the Elements: Jake remembers that Emily and Belle used to hang out all the time but only really see's her as the Ice witch. Rosalind de sainte Vienna: Battle of the Elements: Jake is only aquantinced with Rosalind and doesn't know much about her other than the fact that she's another surviver of the crash. Blast to the Past: Author's Note: Will reveal in time. Hailey: Battle of the Elements: Jake doesn't know of Hailey's existance although he's seen her here and there. Grella: Battle of the Elements: Jake only has seen Grella once when she imprisoned him. Blast to the Past: Author's Note: Will reveal in time. Ashton: Battle of the Elements: Jake hates this guy because he seems to have it all. Money,Popularity,a cool car, a hot girlfriend, and a big house. He starts realizing later that mabey he doesn't have it all. Blast to the Past: Author's Note: Will reveal in time. Powers and Abilities: Jake doesn't have any powers but he is really flexible and can do all sorts of tricks. Although backflips are a bit hard for him because he keeps falling off the trampoline.